we are lost and found each other
by totally preOccupieD
Summary: Summary: Sakura is a music genius but lost oL her confidence in music aftr her biggest fan died, her mom. sen she leaves 4 college n stay at d uchiha mansion. der she meets d very broken sasuke. as time flies, deyr wounds will heal coz of each oder...
1. missing mom

Empty smile

Summary: She had lost something and he will do everything to get it back for her.

Disclaimer: I only own the summary nothing more.

------ MISSING MOM ------

I want you to stay  
Never go away from me  
Stay forever  
But now, now that you're gone  
all I can do is pray for you  
To be here beside me again

Why did you have to leave me  
When you said that love will conquer all  
why did you have to leave me  
When you said that dreaming  
Was as good as reality

And now I must move on  
Trying to forget all the memories  
Of you near me  
But I can't let go of your love  
That has taught me to hold on

I want you to stay never go away from me  
Stay forever

But now, now that you're gone  
All I can do is pray for you  
To be here beside me again

And now I must move one  
Trying to forget all the memories  
Of you near me  
But I can't let go of your love  
That has taught me to hold on

I want you to stay never go away from me  
Stay forever

I want to stay but I have to go my way

As the song ended, tears flowed from her emerald eyes. This song that she had written was for her mother who had died from terminal cancer 5 months ago.

She loved her mother very much. She was very close to her. They have shared a strong bond through music.

Her mother was a former singer/ song writer who after getting pregnant decided to end her rising music career for the sake of her to be daughter.

Her mother's voice still lingers her mind even after months of not hearing the soft voice of her mother that will lull her to sleep when she was little and their duets at night before sleeping every time Sakura has written her "song of the day"

-------- Flashback ------

"_Mom! I'm home!!" Sakura called as she ran from almost every corner of the house to find her. "where are you?!" called out. Her voice was so loud that their neighbors from across the street can hear her._

"_in here honey!" her mom replied_

"_hey" Sakura said as she found her mother sitting at the roof deck of their 3 story HOME._

"_hey to you too. How was school?" her mom asked in a very mild tone._

"_the usual, boring. Ino is still bickering with her new lazy ass boyfriend. I wonder how she even fell in love with that kind of guy. I mean, Ino is one of the prettiest girl in town and can get any guy she likes and yet she chose that Shikamaru guy that doesn't even know how to say a phrase without the word troublesome and stare at the clouds all day"_

"_Oh! And I have a surprise for you" Sakura continued as she gets an envelope from her backpack and showed her exam papers. She aced all her exams for the semester._

_Sakura is not just full of talent but also brains._

"_you sure are talkative today" her mom commented her actions._

"_aren't I talkative all the time?" Sakura asked_

"_yes you are" her mom anwered her and they laughed_

"_by the way, I finished a song today. Want to hear it?"_

"_do you even have to ask? you know I love listening to your songs"_

"_ok here goes…"_

_Now the parking lot is empty  
Everyone's gone someplace  
I pick you up and in the trunk I've packed  
A cooler and a 2-day suitcase  
Cause there's a place we like to drive  
Way out in the country  
Five miles out of the city limit were singing  
And your hands upon my knee_

So were okay  
Were fine  
Baby I'm here to stop your crying  
Chase all the ghosts from your head  
I'm stronger than the monster beneath your bed  
Smarter than the tricks played on your heart  
Well look at them together then well take them apart  
Adding up the total of a love that's true  
Multiply life by the power of two

You know the things that I am afraid of  
I'm not afraid to tell  
And if we ever leave a legacy  
Its that we loved each other well  
Cause I've seen the shadows of so many people  
Trying on the treasures of youth  
But a road that fancy and fast  
Ends in a fatal crash  
And I'm glad we got off  
To tell you the truth

Cause were okay  
Were fine  
Baby I'm here to stop your crying  
Chase all the ghosts from your head  
I'm stronger than the monster beneath your bed  
Smarter than the tricks played on your heart  
Well look at them together then well take them apart  
Adding up the total of a love that's true  
Multiply life by the power of two

All the shiny little trinkets of temptation  
(make new friends) her mom joins in the song  
Something new instead of something old  
(but keep the old)  
All you gotta do is scratch beneath the surface  
(but remember what is gold)  
And its fools gold  
(what is gold)  
Fools gold  
(what is gold)  
Fools gold

Now were talking about a difficult thing  
And your eyes are getting wet  
I took us for better and I took us for worse  
Don't you ever forget it  
Now the steel bars between me and a promise  
Suddenly bend with ease  
The closer I'm bound in love to you  
The closer I am to free

So were okay  
Were fine  
Baby I'm here to stop your crying  
Chase all the ghosts from your head  
I'm stronger than the monster beneath your bed  
Smarter than the tricks played on your heart  
Well look at them together then well take them apart  
Adding up the total of a love that's true  
Multiply life by the power of two

"_That's really good" her mom told her_

"_I know, I ran out of inspiration the I thought of you and there it is, in short, I made us for us"_

-------- End of Flashback ------

Tbc

Next chapter will be about sakura and her life then the next chapter will be about sasuke


	2. Intro Sakura Haruno

Sakura Haruno

Sakura is a 17 year old young lady who is the daughter of a very bright Neurologist and a very dedicated house wife. Dr. Mitskaki Haruno **(I have no idea what Sakura's father is) **is one of the most promising doctors of all time. He is also from a well to do family but unfortunately, he was considered an outcast in their family since he fell deeply in love and decided to marry a woman who is below their social standing. The lady was Sakura's mother Sakumo **(I'm not sure if that is correct… anyways, this is my story)**. Sakumo is a very talented musician and singer. Although slowly, she was being recognized by the people, Mitskaki's family still think she is not worthy of having the name "Haruno".

They decided to secretly get married through a friend of Mitskaki in college who is a hot shot attorney those days, with only Mitskaki's best friend Uchiha Fugaku and his wife as their witnesses in their exchange of vows. From that the on, Mitskaki never received any recognition from his family and considered him dead. Mitskaki now has to work real hard to earn money for the living of his new family.

Their love for each other was represented through their, to be born daughter. Because of this, Sakumo decided that will be better for her to stay at home and leave behind her music career and be a full pledged house wife and a mother to be. Mitskaki felt a little sad because he knows that being a known star is her wife's dream but he also knows that it will be for the good of their daughter.

In time, Sakura grew very close to his mother since she was the one who always there waiting for her at home after school, but of course she still loved his father who is ever supportive like her mother. Besides his busy schedule, his father, also her mother would always see to it that they are in every recital, performance of any of Sakura's activities.

They are both proud parents of a very talented and bright daughter. Sakura managed to acquire his father's brains and her mother's talent. She is always on top of her batch in school and wins most of the academic contests that she joined. She is also talented because as young as 2 year old, she is already seen performing on their house singing and dancing around. She was also able to play the piano when she was 4 years old, play the guitar and violin when she was 8. She can be considered as a music prodigy because she can learn to play any instruments in such a short period of time. Also she is like a song writing machine. She writes a song everyday, it maybe about her day, experience, or something she has heard about. She is not a very talkative person when t comes to feelings that is why she always writes it in a song. That is one quality that makes her an excellent singer and song writer, because it is always heartfelt for she is singing her emotions.

She is also a young lady whose smile is as bright as the sun and can be compared to a disease, no one could get pass her smile that won't be affected. She is very pretty and adorable with her very unusual but very natural pink hair and emerald eyes that seems to hold life and brings life to anyone who will look deeply into it. Lastly, she has a very pure heart that makes her very attractive and her charms very hard to refuse.

When she was 14 her mom was diagnosed with cancer in the brain. Because of this, they decided to transfer from urbanization to a more relax scenery such as in the country near the beach.

It was hard for Sakura to leave since she has so many friends there. She has Ino her best friend, also Hinata and Naruto. Although she loves her friends, she loves her mother more that is why she willingly agreed to a new home.

They continued their life as if nothing is wrong. They tried to have as many fun memories as they could as a family. Sadly, her mother's time has come to say goodbye

From that they on, she seemed to have lost her real smile. She shows that she is strong in front of everybody while inside she is being torn. Her mother's lost made her feel very incomplete. Also, she had difficulty in playing instruments and singing in front of many people for when she sing, she is reminded by her mother. Her mother's presence when she sings means the world to her. It is as if she gets her confidence and talent from her mother.

Before her mother died, it was decided that she will leave to the city to earn her college degree. She will be leaving with the family of his father's friend. That is why before her mother died she requested to be cremated and the ashes to be thrown to the sea so that wherever Sakura maybe, as long as there is water, her mom will always be with her.





 ♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣

Sorry there are no dialogues… I don't feel like writing it and if I do I don't know if it is good enough because I'm not yet used to writing…


	3. Intro Sasuke Uchiha

Uchiha Sasuke

Uchiha Sasuke is a rich boy who's always been lonely. Although everyone thinks that he is very lucky for being rich and gets ALL that he wants, he is still not happy. He lives in the biggest mansion in Japan but almost always, nobody was home. His mother and father are always out of the country because of business trip or always on meetings. If ever that they are at home, they would spend their hours still with business rather than see what has been happening to their sons. His brother Itachi was the one that would always be there for him. Substitute for his parents, from school parent-teacher conferences to school family days. He was the one who witnessed Sasuke's graduation, success and failures, frustrations and anxieties. He loved his brother very much but now, he misses him to death. His brother moved out of the house and is also all over the world to help in his father's businesses. After his brother graduated from college, he was already out of the house and into their private jet o meet with their business partners.

Sasuke is lonely. He feels that everyone has abandoned him.

Fortunately, he made a friend, through Uzumaki Naruto who introduced him to their circle of friends. Of course being alone for so long, he was not used to many people and also not used to speaking. He is always quiet and serious which is a trait that most of the members of the Uchiha clan possesses.

He is also famous for his very handsome appearance. Black hair that seems to defy the law of gravity and always sticks up like chicken hair and a body that most men desires and many women adores. Of course his ever serious façade is always present that made him look more mysterious and more likable to the ladies.

Today the family will be arriving at their mansion because they will be welcoming a guest that would be staying at their house. That person is a lady around Sasuke's age. She will be joining Sasuke in school of their chosen university, University of Konoha which is one of the most famous and prestigious universities in the country. The lady is the daughter of his father's closest friend.

"Sasuke! Where here!" his mother called out to him.

"hi mother, father" he greeted his parents not even showing a single emotion of happiness nor sadness.

His mother came to him to hug h and kiss him. "how are you doing?" his mother asked.

"fine" was his only answer.

"how about school?" her mother tried to open him up

"fine" again was his only answer.

His mother did not bother even more because she knows she will just fail.

"Amy! Pierre!" Mr. Uchiha called to their head maid and butler.

When the two arrived Mr. Uchiha gave the instructions for tomorrow.

"Pierre, tell the driver to pick up Sakura Haruno from the airport. She will be arriving at 10:00 am. Don't let her wait." She instructed the butler. Then turned to the head maid "Amy, the guest will be arriving tomorrow. I expect you to treat her like she is part of the family"

"Amy is her room ready?" Mrs. Uchiha asked

"yes ma'am. Everything is according to what you have instructed. Her room is beside the young master Sasuke's room."

"good" Mrs. Uchiha replied the turned to Sasuke. "I expect you to behave and be a gentleman".

"Hn" was his only reply before running to the stairs.

"your brother will be arriving late, he told me to tell you" said her mother

Sasuke paused to show that he is listening than went to his room again without turning.

®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®

**Sakura will arrive in the next chapter….. pleeeaaazzzzee guys… I need reviews……**


	4. oh its you

**AT LAST AT LAST AT LAST AT LAST AT LAST AT REALLY REALLY REALLY LONG LAST, I AM UPDATING THIS FIC...if it looks kind of rushed, don't be suprised because, i can't think of any at the moment since you guys don't give me enough reviews... :'c anyways, hope you review more... and just a reminder, it's a sasusaku fic  
**

* * *

**Inside the plane**

"here is your seat ma'am" said the stewardess

"thank you very much" replied Sakura

"please ask me or any of the staff if you need any assistance"

"thanks again" and Sakura gave her one of her sweetest smiles.

Sakura took her assigned seat which was located in the left side aisle. Her seat is the one by the window and an empty seat beside her. She sat there looking at the window and thought of everything that is happening and about to happen on her journey

'Right now, I am feeling very anxious about this whole idea of me staying here and away from my dad. I mean, he'll be alone. No one will take care of him. What if he feels lonely and I won't be there for him just like what I have been doing for the past month. I am the only one he has, why does he want me to leave him? My dad is really crazy. Sacrificing for my own good. He is such a good dad. I hope nothing will happen to him. And what is with my new school, new friends and the lot. What if I get a very hard time to fit in. I think Konoha is too modern for me. Lastly my new family, what would they be like. Would they be kind or be like Cinderella's step family. Oh no, I am so scared! Why do I have to agree with this' Sakura was deep in thought that she didn't realize that her tears flowing from her eyes to her face. Also she didn't realize the man who was seated beside her until the guy hand her a handkerchief for her tears.

Sakura refused the man's offer but he insisted.

"come on, tears doesn't suit a pretty face like yours, a smile would be much better" the guy said

Sakura gave him a small smile and took the handkerchief and her thank you. She was thinking of giving it back but is hesitating since it has her tears on it. The black haired guy noticed this

"you can keep it. I have plenty more where it came from so you don't have to worry" said the guy

"thank you very much" was all Sakura could say again as she stared at the man in front of her. He has a long black hair that was tied in a low ponytail with a piercing black orbs adorning his eyes. he seemed to be a really busy and quite rich person since he has bags on under his eyes and a very high class of clothing that he wears on his lean and muscular body. 'wonder what he is doing here in the economy class' Sakura thought

"so do you mind telling me your problem? It would make you feel better telling it to someone"

"no I'm fine just the first time leaving my home for a very long time. I think I'm feeling a little homesick already"

the guy gave him a smile and assured her that everything would be fine.

The rest of the ride was peaceful. When they get off the plane to their luggage, the man who Sakura learned his name was Itachi helped her with her bags.

"thank you very much again for all your help. I hope I'll see you again and next time, I'll repay you of everything you have done for me" Sakura said

"no need to repay me. It was just a simple gesture from a gentleman" Itachi smiled "besides I have always wanted a sister so I can do these 'older brother things' unfortunately I was blessed with an arrogant brother who rarely requires any help so I am glad to help you"

They both smiled and bid their goodbyes.

**At the mansion**

"Mother, I need to go, Itachi called me and asked me to fetch him in the airport. The private jet had to land somewhere because of an emergency in the engine. He caught a flight here so he's here now."

"oh dear! Is he alright?"

"yea mom, as I have said before he is here now"

"why would you fetch him? The driver can do that, the guest might arrive soon"

"don't worry mom, we'll be here. Besides Itachi and I have some business to do before we go home."

"alright, just be fast so you can welcome our guest."

"yes" was his short answer and hurried to his yellow Porsche to fetch his brother.

**Airport**

Sakura's POV

As soon as I arrived here in the airport of Konoha, you could clearly see how different it is from where I came from. The facilities of the airport to the surrounding which is full of tall buildings... well at least that are what I saw from plane. I went outside and saw a uniformed guy walking towards me.

"you are Ms. Haruno Sakura, are you not"

"yes I am, how do you know me?

"Lady Mikoto showed me a picture of you and asked me to fetch you here to bring to the Uchiha states, I shall be your driver and escort for the day. The Uchihas have been waiting for you arrival, so shall we?"

"um, are you Mr. Uchiha?"

"No ma'am, I am just their chauffeur. I was asked to bring you directly to the Uchiha estates. Mr. Uchiha is waiting for you there" the man replied.

"Oh… okay then, let's go" Sakura said while she thought 'chauffeur??!, hmmm classy"

"She snapped out of her thoughts when the man took her stuff for her and escorted her to the car. She was escorted to a stretched limousine that will take her to the Uchiha estates.

"Whoa… I know they are rich but not this rich. A stretched limo just to pick me up? I must be dreaming" Sakura thought to herself as she tried to pinch her arms and chicks just to check if she really was dreaming. She is a country girl of course. But she also knows civilization, just not this part of civilization.

so they drove.

**With Sasuke**

-ring- -ring- -ring-

"Itachi here"

"hey! I'm here outside already come out"

"okay. Coming"

When Itachi came to Sasuke, they shared a greeting and drove off . Itachi does not have a luggage only a brief case since he has many clothes in their house.

"so do have a plan for mom's birthday" asked Itachi

"yeah, and that's where we are going now"

"do you have any plans on telling me, brother?"

Sasuke smirked " yea, just wait"

when the arrived on the place…

"Konoha auditorium? What's in here" Itachi asked as they walked inside

"you'll see" was all Sasuke replied enjoying the 'Cluelesness ' of his brother

a very loud, strong but very melodious music an be heard from the halls

"this is our gift for mom on her birthday" said sasuke as he opened the doors

"Japanese Orchestra, the best of the best in the country playing mom's favorite music and some of the most complicated pieces ever composed in the world"

"wow! I never knew you can pull something this little brother, I'm proud of you!"

**With Sakura**

It was a good 20 minute drive to reach the Uchiha estates and the driver announced that they have arrived. Sakura was shocked to see a very big mansion beyond the massive gates. Also, a very wide garden with a variety of colors for the flowers and humongous trees.

"Wow!" was all Sakura can say and seemed to have dazed off with her mouth almost falling to the ground.

When the car door and the main door opened for her. She first saw a battalion of maids in front of her and walking toward her seemed to be the man of the house "Uchiha Fugaku"

"Welcome Sakura, I am Uchiha Fugaku. Very nice to have finally met you." He said while stretching an arm out for her to shake. Sakura took it and shook his hand.

"Thanks for the welcome. It's a pleasure to meet you and be here too, sir. I have heard so much about you from my father." Sakura replied

"No more formalities please. Call me Uncle Fugaku. Any family of Mitskake is also my family"

"Thanks so much sir er- Uncle Fugaku rather thank you very much for letting me stay in your beautiful home" Sakura said slightly hesitant with the 'uncle' thing.

"you are very much welcome. Come in, lunch will be served in a while then I will let you tour the whole mansion so you can feel really at home" said Mikoto

"Pierre, please take care of her luggage"

"come on take a sit, please" said Fugaku

"so how is your father anyways?"

"he is fine, I think. Coping with not having mom around anymore" Sakura said bitterly but putting on a fake and sad smile

"oh. I'm sorry we were not around the funeral, we were busy and was not informed until you father called us last month"

"that's alright, 5 months have passed already"

just then, they heard two men laughing and coming to the living room

"that's probably my two sons, and they are late for welcoming you" said Mikoto

"that's alright, I don't need a very big welcoming anyways and I don't want to bother them if they have more important stuff to do, it's not a really good impression on the people I am about to live with" said Sakura

"don't worry about bothering them, you are more important" Mikoto smiled at her

when the two guys arrived at the living room they saw their parents, their mother looking very annoyed, father relaxed and a pink haired girl sitting across from him

'pink?!' thought Sasuke

Itachi then was shocked but replaced with a stoic expression.

"Oh, it's you"

* * *

**hey, don't forget my review please... or else, it would take a really long time again for me to update... harharhar... (i'm really evil) :p harharhar... again this is a sasusaku fic... hope you won't misinterpret this chapter**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**

**totally preOccupieD****  
**


End file.
